O amor de Inutaisho e Izaoy: Versão Mineirinha!
by Kali-Hime
Summary: História do amor dos pais de Inuyasha, versão mineirinha, é claro! Muito queijo rolando de um lado para o outro, e a incrível participação de Charmosa, a cabrita! Leiam...
1. Chapter 1

**_O amor de Inutaisho e Izaoy: Versão Mineirinha!_**

**Esta fic conta a história de amor dos pais de Inuuyasha, só que numa versão totalmente diferente, uma versão mineira, entendeu? Vamos ver como eles se conheceram, como Sesshoumaru reagiu ao caso do pai com a humana e também descobrir a quem pertence a cabrita "Charmosa". Vocês não sabem quem é a "Charmosa"? Logo descobrirão... Leiam, e mandem reviews se gostarem. E mandem reviews se não gostarem também! Ok? Então vamos à festança!**

**Como sempre é preciso dizer, a história Inuyasha não me pertence, como se vocês não soubessem!**

**Cap 1 – O encontro!**

Sêo Taisho vagueava por suas terras à procura de algum problema que pudesse causar alguma guerra. Sentiu o cheiro de um humano e logo tratou de ir atrás modo de averiguar o que se passava.

Correu mais que mineiro atrás do vendedor de queijo, até encontrar o miserento que invadira seu terreno. Assustou-se ao ver que não era um miserento, e sim uma miserenta.

"Uai, o que essa miserenta tá fazendo nas minhas terras?" pensou irritado.

A mulher estava de costas para ele, agachada atrás de um arbusto. Taisho via somente seus cabelos negros e compridos, presos em duas tranças.

Ocê pode tratar de sair daí, agora! – disse Sêo Taisho bravo.

A tal mulher se assustou e se virou.

AI, MINHA SANTINHA! – gritou ela.

O que ocê pensa que tá fazendo aqui nos meus domínios? – disse Taisho.

Uai, sô! Eu só tava me aliviando um pouco! – respondeu a mulher sem graça – Se eu num fizesse isso logo eu ia explodir!

Só então Taisho se deu conta que a mulher estava fazendo xixi.

Ocê me discurpe! – disse ele se virando – Pode terminá o que ocê tá fazendo...

Já terminei! – resmungou ela se levantando.

Que bão! – disse Taisho se virando de novo para ela e vendo pela primeira vez o rosto dela por inteiro.

"Que belezura de moça é a miserenta! Grandes zóios negros como fumo de corda. Pele branca como leite de vaca e lábios vermeios como pimentas!" pensou admirado.

Ara, mas ocê é a muié mais bonita que já botei os zóios em toda minha vida! - disse ele.

Dêxe de leseira, hômi! – disse ela envergonhada e também notando o quanto o mal educado que a pegara na moita era bonito.

"Cabelos prateados como a luz da lua em noite de festa. Zóios dourados como o brio do Sor e oreias pontudas como... hei, isso é meio estranho!" pensou também admirada.

Será que ocê me permite perguntar o seu nome? – disse Taisho segurando a mão dela.

Craro, uai! – respondeu a mulher ruborizada – Meu nome é Izaoy.

Sinhá Izaoy? – disse Taisho – Esse nome é mais bonito que festa de procissão! Meu nome é Inutaisho, mas todo mundo me chama Sêo Taisho.

Eles ficaram dando sorrisinhos envergonhados um para o outro.

Ocê num quer dá uma vorta cum eu, não? – perguntou Taisho.

Até que eu ia gostá de passeá com ocê – disse Izaoy – Mas eu tenho de vortá pra casa, modo de encontrar meu noivo...

Noivo? – disse Sêo Taisho irritado – Num pode ser verdade que uma preciosidade como ocê já tenha um noivo. É só dizê quem é o fio duma égua que eu vô até lá pra picar ele na faca.

Sêo Taisho arrancou uma pexeira da cintura, assustando Izaoy.

Nossa, que facão que o sinhô tem! – disse ela.

É que ocê ainda não viu os tamanho dos queijo que eu tenho pra cortá! – disse ele dando uma piscadinha para Izaoy – Agora me diga o nome do desalmado desgranhento...

Meu noivo é o Nhô Takemaru – respondeu ela triste – Meu pai arranjo este casório pra eu, mas eu num gosto do talzinho...

É só ocê me pedi, que eu acabo com a raça deste descarado! – ofereceu-se ele.

Não! – disse ela fazendo um charme – Num desejo que suje suas mãos de sangue por causa d´eu... Eu vô embora e nós nunca vamô se vê de novo, mesmo que ocê seja o hômi da minha vida...

Eu num sô um hômi... – disse Taisho.

Quê? – perguntou ela sem entender – Num tem razão de se preocupá, eu num me importo com tuas preferências!

Ara, Sinhá Izaoy! – disse ele irritado com o que ela pensara – Ocê num dexô eu terminá minha frase!

Descurpe! – disse ela – Pode falar...

Eu num sô um hômi normal – disse ele – Eu sô um youkai!

Um youkai? – estranhou Izaoy – Mas que diacho é isto?

Eu sou um demônio! – disse Taisho normalmente.

Izaoy demorou um pouco para assimilar a palavra demônio.

Demônio? – disse ela –Ocê é um tipo de boto?

Boto? – estranhou agora Taisho.

É, aquele que vira um homem quando quer seduzir arguma moça – explicou Izaoy.

É, pode se dizê que eu sô "ma ô menos" um tipo de boto – disse ele.

Ara, que coisa! – disse Izaoy – Mas ocê também fica por aí seduzindo as moças inocentes?

Magine! – disse Taisho – Eu sô um demônio de respeito!

Ah, craro! – disse ela sorrindo – Como se existisse demônio de respeito! É mió eu ir embora. Foi muito bão conhecer ocê, Sêo Inutaisho, ops, Taisho.

Nós ainda vamo nos vê de novo, Izaoy! – disse ele para a jovem que se distanciava trocando olhares apaixonados com ele – Ah se vamo!

**E então, gostaram? Espero que sim. No próx. cap.:**

**- O reencontro de Taisho e Izaoy.**

**- A primeira vez dos pombinhos.**

**- E apresentando a vocês: Charmosa, a cabrita!**


	2. A primeira vez dos pombinhos

**Demorou, demorou e como demorou! Mas agora simmmmm, um novo capítulo! Espero que gostem. Agradeço o pessoal que mandou reviews, e aos que perguntaram se sou mineira, não, não sou, mas sou filha de mineiros, moro numa rua onde só tem mineiro, então não tem como não adorar esse povo. No mais, gracias e boa leitura!**

**A primeira vez dos pombinhos...**

Dois dias se passaram até que Sinhá Izaoy saísse de novo de casa. É que ela tinha comido uma polenta com frango no jantar que sua família deu em homenagem ao seu noivo e a danada causou um revertério na barriga da pobrezinha. Quando ela deixou a casagrande, os empregados até acharam que ela estava mais magra devido à disenteria. Mas Izaoy não havia se esquecido de Taisho, nem por um segundo.

Sêo Taisho também passara os últimos dias pensando em Izaoy. Ficou rondando a propriedade e pôs na cabeça que só sairia de lá quando a visse. Quando a viu descer as escadas sorriu feliz. Pensou em dar um assovio para chamar a atenção de sua amada, mas quando colocou os dedos na boca, foi passado para trás por outro infeliz que assoviou antes.

- Quê? – perguntou olhando para os lados.

Viu um rapazinho miúdo, negrinho, de uma perna só e cachimbo na boca assoviando a toa.

- Ara! Mas o que ocê pensa que tá fazendo? – perguntou Taisho juntando o moleque e dando uma bica nele – Como ocê ousa atrapaiá eu? Sai daqui já, seu endiabrado!

O Saci saiu "catando cavaco", e antes de desaparecer na floresta ainda disse algumas coisas nada agradáveis para Sêo Taisho.

Taisho tentou chamar a atenção de Sinhá Izaoy jogando uma pedra, que acertou a cabeça de uma senhora de bengala que passava na frente no momento. Sinhá Izaoy correu para acudir a velha desmaiada, mas ao ver Taisho largou a velha e correu para o amado.

- Num qué dá aquela vorta hoje? – perguntou ele todo animado.

- Ara, hoje eu aceito! – disse Izaoy mostrando todos os dentes (e também o espaço dos que faltavam) num sorriso. – Aliás, eu ia tê que passar pela floresta memo, para ir entregar essa encomenda da Dona Tsubaki – disse mostrando um embrulho redondo que carregava.

- Entonce, vamô!

Os dois começaram a caminhar pela floresta e ficaram proseando sobre coisas bobas. Logo chegaram numa clareira sossegada.

- Vamô pará um pouco, pra modo de descansar – sugeriu Sêo Taisho.

- Ai, eu num sei – disse ela receosa – Num é de bão tom uma moça de família como eu ficar num lugar desse sozinha com um hômi...

- Ninguém vai vê nóis! – disse Taisho – Num se percurpe!

- Ara, tá bão! – rendeu-se ela sentando no chão bem ao lado de Taisho.

**20 minutos depois...**

- O que ocê tá fazendo com essa mão aí? – perguntou Izaoy séria.

- Ara, num seje tão ruim – disse Taisho – Eu só tô sentindo a maciez...

- Ocê sabe que num pode fazê isso!

- Ara, só um pouco... – insistiu ele.

- Não sinhô! – disse ela – O que ocê tá fazendo tirando isso das carças?

- Eu só quero sabe se é gostoso!

- Pode guardá isso! – disse Izaoy brava – E tira a outra mão daí! Óia só o cheiro que ficou na sua mão! Todo mundo vai sabê o que ocê andou fazendo!

- Ara, tá bão! – disse Taisho bicudo – Tamém num quero mais! E sai de perto d'eu com esse cheiro, que tá me deixando doido.

- Isso memo – disse Izaoy – Solta o queijo da Dona Tsubaki e guarda esse facão de vorta nas suas carças. Que abuso!

Os dois ficaram olhando para os lados, bicudos, até que não agüentaram mais e se encararam.

- Sinhá Izaoy – disse ele chegando mais perto dela – Já que ocê num qué me dá um pedaço desse queijo...

- Sim?

- Poderia dexá pelo menos eu prová desse doce-de-abóbra que são seus lábios? – concluiu ele maliciosamente.

- Ara, hômi... – disse Izaoy mais vermelha que um pimentão – Assim ocê me dêxa envergonhada...

Sêo Taisho chegou sua boca perto da dela, mais perto e mais perto, até que a beijou.

- Ocê vai sê minha pra sempre, Izaoy – disse ele deitando-a na relva (na verdade, foi em cima de um formigueiro, mas ele logo descobriu o erro e ajeitou Izaoy num lugar melhor).

Para fim de conversa, Tsubaki nunca viu o queijo dela, e os dois pombinhos acabaram por passar sua primeira noite de amor, ou melhor, primeira manhã de amor, na mata.

- Ai, minha Virge! – disse Izaoy ao acordar e descobrir que já era quase noite – Tenho que vortá pra casa!

Ela olhou para Sêo Taisho, que estava sentado e, estranhamente, coçava a orelha com o pé.

- Meu doce-de-abóbra – disse ele – Eu vô tê de dá uma viajada por arguns dias, mas logo eu vorto procê, tá bem?

- Tá bão! – disse ela ajeitando as roupas e os cabelos.

Izaoy tratou de voltar o mais rápido possível pra casa, onde novamente tinha que aturar Nhô Takemaru num jantar.

Taisho correu em meio à floresta, à procura de seu filho, para dar à ele as boas novas sobre a mulher que tinha conhecido.

- SESSHOUMARU, MEU FIO! – gritava pela mata – ONDE OCÊ TÁ?

Logo o filho de Sêo Taisho apareceu entre as árvores. Taisho olhou para ele e depois baixou os olhos para algo ao lado dele.

- Fio meu... – disse Taisho – O que ocê tá fazendo cum essa cabrita?

Sesshoumaru segurava uma corda que estava amarrada a uma bela cabrita.

- Eu a encontrei no caminho! – disse o filho friamente – Como num havia ninguém junto dela, eu peguei pra eu.

Taisho estranhou o interesse repentino do filho por cabritas, mas deixou isso de lado, já que nenhum comportamento que viesse de Sesshoumaru era normal mesmo.

- O que o sinhô deseja, meu pai? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Fio, eu te chamei aqui pra modo de dizê que vô me casá!

- IUPI! – disse Sesshoumaru com a mesmo empolgação de um morto – E o "Kiko"?

- Kiko? Que Kiko? – estranhou o pai.

- E o Kiko tenho havê cum isso?

Sêo Taisho olhou sério para o filho, depois fingiu um sorriso.

- Ara, fio meu – disse ele – Num sabia que ocê era piadista. Deve de tê puxado a família de sua mãe...

- Ara, modo de quê? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Porque seus tio era tudo um bando de paiaço! – disse Taisho.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos, rosnando e mostrando os caninos, numa linda demonstração de amor familiar. Inutaisho resolveu parar com a brincadeira e saber o que filho realmente achava dele se casar.

- Entonce, fio? – disse ele - Ocê ficou feliz de saber que eu vô me casá?

- E cum quem o sinhô vai cometê essa insanidade?

- Cum Sinhá Izaoy – respondeu Taisho todo serelepe – Uma muié humana que eu conheci uns dias atrás.

- Uma muié humana? – surpreendeu-se Sesshoumaru – O sinhô endoideceu?

- Ara, e modo de quê eu haveria de tê endoidecido?

- O sinhô num sabe que as muié humana são o "cão em forma de gente"? – disse o filho.

- Ara, dêxa de bobage, fio meu – disse Taisho sorrindo – Ocê bem sabe que o "cão em forma de gente" somos eu e ocê...

Só então Sesshoumaru lembrou-se que isso era verdade.

- Entonce, elas são vacas em forma de gente! – disse o filho.

Taisho olhou de soslaio para o filho.

- Aí ocê já tá abusando – disse ele.

Sesshoumaru balançou os ombros pouco preocupado.

- Bão, eu tenho de arresorvê uns assunto por uns mês, dispois eu vorto e caso cum Sinhá Izaoy – disse Taisho – Por isso, eu quero que ocê tome conta de nossas terra, tá bão?

- Humpf! – resmungou Sesshoumaru – Tá bão!

- E vê se acha o dono dessa cabrita – disse Taisho invocado com o bicho que mastigava sem parar – E devorve ela!

- Num vô devorvê nada! – disse Sesshoumaru com cara feia.

- Ara! – irritou-se o pai – A bichinha num é sua!

- Eu só dêxo ela ir embora se ela disse que qué ir!

Os dois olharam para a cabrita que arrancava mais umas gramas do chão para mastigar. A bichinha levantou a cabeça disposta a responder a questão.

- Bééééé! – fez a cabra.

Sêo Taisho olhou para o filho.

- O sinhô ouviu... – disse Sesshoumaru – Ela num qué ir embora...

- O quê? – disse Taisho indignado – Mas eu num ouvi ela dizê que num quer ir embora!

- Tamém num ouviu ela dizê que qué ir...

- Ara, dêxa pra lá – disse Taisho já desconsolado com o fato do filho ser realmente estranho – Eu já tô indo...

O pai despediu-se e saiu correndo pela mata. Sesshoumaru observou o pai desaparecer e deu meia volta, levando junto a cabrita.

- Béééééé!

- E eu num sei, Charmosa... – disse ele que já tinha até mesmo dado nome à danada da cabrita – Eu tomém acho que a noite tá muito linda pra se ficá patruiando, mas fazê o que, né?

Os dois caminharam sem pressa e logo desapareceram em meio as árvores.

Já faziam dois meses que Taisho havia desaparecido do mapa, e além da ausência dele Sinhá Izaoy também começava a se desesperar com a ausência de outro companheiro de valor inestimável.

- O "CHICO" NÃO VEIO! – gritava Izaoy desesperada e correndo pela casa – O "CHICO" NÃO VEIO!

- Ara, que gritaria é essa? – perguntou a mãe ao ver a filha se jogando no chão e chorando.

- O "CHICO", Senhora minha mãe – gritou Izaoy arrancando os cabelos – O "CHICO" NUM VEIO NO ÚLTIMO MÊS!

- Dêxe de bobage, fia! – disse a mãe sentando-se num banco e começando a tricotar – Ocê sabe muito bem que o Sêo Chico vem todo mês. Afinar, ele é o único vendedô de queijos dessas banda! Ele deve de tê tido um contratempo na capitar.

- A Senhora minha mãe acha memo? – disse Izaoy se levantando e enxugando os olhos.

- Craro, minha fia. Fique sossegada.

- Inda bem! – disse Izaoy já com um sorriso – Num guento mais um mês sem aquele queijo maravioso do Sêo Chico.

Uma empregada entrou correndo na sala onde mãe e filha conversavam.

- Senhora mãe e Sinhá Izaoy! – chamou ela – O Nhô Takemaru está aí fora!

- Ara, entonce manda ele entrá! – disse a mãe – Afinar, ele é praticamente da família.

Izaoy deu um sorriso sem graça para a mãe, afinal ela tinha seriamente a intenção de "meter um pé na bunda" do noivo e juntar os trapos com seu amado Inutaisho.

A empregada saiu e pouco depois entrou Takemaru, vestindo um paletó e calça de tergal verde abacate com pequenos quadradinhos roxos.

Izaoy e a mãe arregalaram os olhos ao ver aquela coisa grotesca.

"Cruz credo!" pensou a mãe – Nhô Takemaru, como ocê tá bunito hoje!

- Mãe – disse ele pegando a mão da matriarca e dando um beijo – Ocê gosto? É a úrtima moda na capitar.

Ele virou-se para cumprimentar Izaoy

- Sinhá Izaoy...

"Virge Santa!" pensou a jovem – Nhô Takemaru, que surpresa ocê por essas banda.

- Ocê sempre tão formosa como uma frô – disse ele pegando a mão dela e dando um beijo babado.

- Ara, dêxe disso! – disse ela puxando a mão e limpando no vestido que usava.

- O sinhô fica pra armoçá, né? – perguntou a mãe.

- Se num fô incomodá – disse Takemaru.

- Magine... – sorriu a mãe – Incomu ninhum! Eu vô na cozinha, modo de mandá a cozinhêra botá água no feijão e frita uns torresmo a mais pra nóis...

A mãe saiu da sala e só restaram Izaoy e Takemaru. Sinhá Izaoy numa ponta do banco e Takemaru na outra. Os dois se olharam e Takemaru deu um sorrisinho e ergueu duas vezes as sobrancelhas.

- Agora que eu e ocê tamo sozinhos aqui nessa sala... – disse ele se movendo um pouco para perto dela - ...bem que nóis podia se aproximá mais, num é? Pra modo e nóis conversá mió...

- Ara, num tem precisão – disse Izaoy envergonhada – Eu tô escutando ocê muito bem daqui...

Takemaru foi se aproximando, se aproximando mais, até que...

- AIII! – gritou ele.

- Que foi? – perguntou Izaoy asssustada – O que se assucedeu?

- FIO D'UM JUMENTO! – esbravejou ele tirando uma agulha de tricô de baixo de suas nádegas – Que raio...

- Ara, a aguia de minha mãe – disse Izaoy segurando a risada – Ocê se machuco?

- Num foi nada - disse Takemaru, mais ferido em sua moral.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que a vergonha de Nhô Takemaru passasse. Então ele se certificou que não havia mais nenhum perigo no banco e finalmente sentou-se grudado em Izaoy.

- Sinhá Izaoy... Eu tenho argo pra ti mostrá... – disse ele enfiando a mão dentro da calça.

- Ara, o que ocê ta fazendo? – irritou-se Izaoy – Num seje discarado!

Nhô Takemaru parou de mexer na calça e olhou espantado para Izaoy.

- Num ouse colocá isso pra fora! – disse ela se levantando.

- Sinhá Izaoy – disse Takemaru tirando uma sacolinha de dentro da calça – Eu só ia pegá isso!

Ele estendeu a mão e mostrou a coisa à ela.

- Eu tenho um borso escondido por dentro da carça, onde eu guardo as coisa de arto valor.

Izaoy deu um sorriso sem graça e voltou a se sentar. Takemaru abriu a sacolinha e retirou de dentro uma grande pedra vermelha que fizeram os olhinhos de Izaoy brilharem.

- Veje! – disse ele – Isso é um rubi. É uma pedra muito valiosa. E é cum ela que eu vô fazê o seu anér de casamento.

Izaoy ficou surpresa com o fato. Virou-se para uma janela e fitou o horizonte, enquanto ponderava.

"O anér? Ou Inutaisho? Anér? Inutaisho? Anér? Inutaisho? Anér? Inutaisho? Anér? Anér? Anér? Anér? Anér? Qual era a outra opção memo? Ah, Inutaisho!

Pensou um pouco mais e decidiu que jamais trocaria uma atração tão linda por algo tão banal.

- Esse anér vai ficá lindo cum meu vestido de noiva! – disse Izaoy sorrindo para Takemaru – "Afinar de contas, já tá pra mais de um mês que o danado do Inutaisho num aparece memo!".

- Entonce, Izaoy... – disse Takemaru dando um sorriso malicioso - ...bem que agora ocê podia me dá um beijo, né sua danada?

Ele fechou os olhos e fez um bico. Izaoy fez uma cara de nojo, mas resolveu dar só uma bitoca no infeliz para ele não ficar enchendo a paciência. Fez biquinho e encostou a boca levemente na dele.

- ARA! – gritou o pai de Izaoy entrando na sala no momento – SE MINHA FIA EMPRENHÁ CUM ESSE BEIJO, OCÊ É UM CABRA MORTO!

Izaoy e Takemaru se distanciaram o máximo possível no banco, e o pai da moça sentou entre os dois.

- Bás tarde, Nhô Takemaru – disse o pai encarando o futuro genro.

- Bás... bás tarde, Pai! – respondeu Takemaru com medo – Eu só tava...

- Ocê vai memo se casá cum Izaoy? – interrompeu o Pai.

- Craro, Pai! Eu até tava mostrando pra ela a pedra que eu vô usá pra fazê o anér de casamento.

- Ara, entonce ocê deve de tê engulido a tar pedra e tava tentando mostrá ela dentro do seu estrongo!

- Num é isso... é que... foi anssim... – tentou arranjar uma desculpa Takemaru que já suava que nem um porco que vai para o abatedouro.

- Bão, num interessa! – disse o Pai – Eu vô vê se armoço tá pronto. Eu vorto JÁ!

Assim que o pai saiu, Takemaru virou-se para Izaoy, mostrando-se bastante nervoso.

- Sinhá Izaoy?

- Sim?

- Ocê acha memo que beijo pode dexá prenha?

- Ara, num sei! – disse Izaoy com os olhos arregalados – "Se beijá dêxa prenha, entonce o que eu fiz cum Inutaisho no meio da mata faz o quê?".

- FAIZ DÁ VERME NA BARRIGA! – chegou gritando na sala o pai, e fazendo Izaoy quase cair no chão ao imaginar que ele agora lesse pensamentos. – EU FALEI PRA DONA DORA QUE SE O MININO DELA FICASSE SE ENTRUPINDO DE DOCE DAQUELE JEITO IA ACABÁ COM VERME NA BARRIGA!

Izaoy olhou assustada para o pai, que logo tratou de explicar o que se passava.

- Eu tava contando pra sua mãe do fio da Dona Dora – disse ele olhando desconfiado para os dois – Ocês tão muito calado...

Os dois sorriram nervosamente. Durante o almoço, Izaoy não quis comer nada, pois sentia o estomago embrulhar com a simples idéia de que um beijo pudesse deixar grávida. Por outro lado, Takemaru também não comeu muito, imaginando se o enjôo que Izaoy sentia a mesa era culpa do bendito beijo que ele tinha dado nela.

"Seje o que a Virge quisé!" pensou os dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o  
Pai mastigava um torresmo e os encarava com cara de coronel que perdeu o gado.

_**No próximo capítulo...**_

**- Izaoy e uma descoberta sensacional.**

**- Sesshoumaru e um passeio romântico com Charmosa.**

**- Inutaisho doa seu canino para fazer as duas peixeiras do poder: Tessaiga e Tenseiga!**

_**Até...**_


End file.
